


A Talk

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cigarettes, Expect It's Not A Theory Anymore, Gen, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose and Pearl have a talk after the "murder" of Pink Diamond.





	A Talk

Pearl did not consider herself a smoker, but her current position of trying to light a cigarette in the freezing cold and wind might make a stranger think otherwise. Her hands were shaking. Mostly of fear.

"Do you need another lighter?" Pearl was joined by Rose Quartz, the "murderer " of the "evil" Pink Diamond. 

"I can do it myself.". She managed to finally light it, and she inhaled the smoke into her lungs before blowing it out. It was a nasty habit, but she needed it more than ever.

They stood in silence as Pearl smoked her cigarette. She finished and put on the ground before taking out another one from her pack.

"Pearl" Rose began, but was cut off by Pearl.

"Don't 'Pearl' me Rose!" Rose was taken back. It was rare for Pearl to be angry at her. Very rare. "They are going to find out about it, you know it."

Rose shook her head. "No they won't. The fake body we used is much more advanced than what we have now. It looks exactly like m-Pink. The "skin" feels like actual skin. The hair is physically attached to the "body". There is no way they will find out about it."

Pearl took a drag on her cigarette before speaking. "But what if they do?" Rose sighed she wasn't going to let it go. 

"Even if they did, they wouldn't care. Yellow and Blue don't care about Pink. They only care about Pink destroying America. My mother, White doesn't show up to anything or acknowledge my existence. If anything my "death" will make them look less weak."

Pearl took another drag on her cigarette. "This 10 year war doesn't change anthing Rose. They will leave America alone, but the Diamond Family will still go to other countries and rip innocent people from their home and use them. They will still force them to change their names to "Pearl, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, and a bunch more names. We started this war at age 18, and now we are finishing it at age 28, and for what? Just one country." She put out the cigarette.

Rose shook her head once more. "Not just for the county, but for us to be free. For all the Crystal Gems to be free. For all the the animals and people to live. If we wouldn't have rebelled than America and everything here would have been destroyed."

"IF we wouldn't have rebelled then thousands of lifes wouldn't have been lost!" Pearl yelled. "How many people were killed on our side? How many people on the Diamond Family's side were killed by the Diamonds for losing battles? How many people named "Rose" were murdered after we rebelled? We've lost so many friends during this war. We never found Bismuth." Pearl didn't notice the guilty look on Rose's face. Pearl pointed her finger at Rose "You are so lucky nobody was ever able to tell your Pink Diamond without makeup, in a white dress, and wearing a wig." Pearl could feel the tears in her eyes and sighed.

Rose brought her in for a hug. "I know how you feel. I wish we could have saved all our friends too, but we couldn't. But now we are finally free, and we can finally put this war behind us. I will release the prisoners tomorrow, and they can join us if they want." The prisoners were the people defeated in a battle. Rose didn't allow killing, so she and the rest of the team used guns that knocked out the troops, and the troops would be put in prison. Some would offer to join the Crystal Gems just to get out. The prison was much like a zoo. A human zoo.

"No one can ever know about our actual past Pearl. Not Ruby and Sapphire, not Garnet, not Crazy Lace. No one. Do you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Pearl looked into the eyes of Rose. She loves Rose more than a friend. She wished Rose had the same feelings for her. She didn't know if Rose knew about her feelings for her or she was just oblivious. "I promise."

Rose smiled and brought in Pearl for another hug. "Come on, let's go inside and join the others." As they waking inside Pearl put her cigarette pack in the garbage.

 

ENGLAND

"Is everything ready?" A woman in all white asked.

"Yes" the two women in all yellow and blue responded.

The woman in white smiled. "Good. Tomorrow we will get revenge on Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond."


End file.
